Letters to Sirius
by Little-Moony37
Summary: These are some chosen letters written to wrongly convicted Sirius Black by his wife Bailey Black once he was taken to Azkaban. this is a segway into a James S.P./OC fic that i am going to write. i just needed a background story.


**DAILY PROPHET! May 20****th**** 2001**

These are some chosen letters written to wrongly convicted Sirius Black by his wife Bailey Black once he was taken to Azkaban. All of the letters would make some people depressed and upset and may not be suitable for younger eyes. Please read about the hard struggles of a women married to a wrongly convicted man. ~ Ginny Potter (Quidditch Weekly Writer)

Dear Sirius, November 2, 1981

Well what cal I say? I miss you. That much is obvious. I love you. There is something I need to tell you. I was planning on telling you when you came home. But you never did. I'm Pregnant.

Breathe Sirius. It's okay. Just breathe. In and out. I wish you were here with me. I want to kill Peter so badly. How could he betray not only them, but also you, and Harry? Poor Harry I know James and Lilly are watching over him. But this just breaks my heart to think of him. I promise I will watch over him. We are moving to 7 Privet Drive soon so we can be close. Prudence Figg is already there, but it is better to have a trained Auror close by too.

I miss you so much, and I will keep you posted on the baby. I love you.

Your Darling Wife,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, December 21st 1981

So I went to St. Mungo's today and the healer looked at the baby. I feel like there are a couple of things you should no. First there are two. We're having twins Sirius! Second they are both boys. I know you always wanted a daughter, but I know the boys will look up to your prank pulling, womanizing (not that I will approve) care free days.

Since you are not here I decided on names that I think will be okay. Cameron Sirius Black for the first and Lucas Orion Black for the second. . (I don't think a Sirius Black jr. would go over well in the Wizarding world right now.) This is getting ridiculous! I wish there was a way to prove you were innocent. I miss you.

Love Your Darling Wife,

Bailey Black.

Dear Sirius, July 13th 1982

I am sorry I did not write yesterday. Things have been a little hectic. You see just as I was writing my letter to you I started to go into labor. Quite a painful experience. Lots of screaming. And Cameron got 's a big fellow.

Oh. So the boys. They are identical twins. Of course you would have identical twins so they can pull pranks on their innocent mum. The both have your big grey eyes. They have dark hair, but that could come from either one of us.

It's going to be hard answering the questions as they get older. But I will always tell them that Daddy is a good man. No matter what anyone else says. I love you, and so do the boys.

Your Darling Wife,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, July 13th 1995

The boys got their Hogwarts letters today! They were ecstatic. I am really going to miss them. I've been telling them about some of our adventures. They are going to be just like you, I know it. Just how I am going to deal with all of those notes home, I have no idea!

We are going shopping tomorrow for supplies, this should be an adventure. And don't worry I will take them to Gully's Joke Shop Emporium. I love you.

Your Darling Wife,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, September 2nd 1995

The boys were sorted last night. But you probably already figured that out. I got their letter this morning about the houses. They were separated. Cameron is like us, a proud and courageous Gryffindor.

Now, don't you dare get mad when I tell you this but Lucas is a Slytherin. I know it is not our first choice but he says that the hat said that he would excel in Slytherin and he ahs always wanted to be the best.

I promise to write to you as soon as they tell me about their friends. Oh and guess who Cameron met last night. That's right. Harry Potter. Said he and Ron Weasley came in the middle of the feast. Who knows what went on there. I love you.

Your Darling Wife,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, June 13th 1996

So I have hear you escaped. How come you have not come to visit me? I miss you so much. I do not know where you are so I will not send this one. But I feel like it needs to be written.

Sirius Orion Black don't you dare do anything stupid! If you do I will know. Your face is only on every Daily Prophet with an update of your travels. If you are kissed by a dementor I am going to know.

I love you. Your darling wife,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, June 10th 2000

Even though you are gone I feel like I still have to write to you. My letters will no longer be as frequent. But I hope you will read them over my shoulder as I write. Please Sirius, watch over the boys. They need a father and I always knew you would make a great one.

Cameron has a new girlfriend. She is a Hufflepuff. Everyone in their year always thought she was a bit crazy because she said you were innocent, turns out that you were. Her name is Madeline. She is quite pretty, about three inches shorter than Cam, making her about 5' 8" with long blonde hair and bright green eyes. They are totally in love. I know these things. I always have been able to put to people together. I love you, and miss you.

Your Darling Widow,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, January 12th 2005

I had two visitors today. Both our sons, they both wanted my ring. I gave my ring to Cameron and my mother's ring to Lucas. I didn't want to give him your mother's ring, not even Leona deserves that. As much as I love Lucas I must say he has a horrible taste in girls.

I believe I have told you about the monstrosity of a girl. She holds herself like a Malfoy. I think the only reason she wants Lucas is to become a member of the noble house of Black. It really stinks because Lucas truly is in love with her. I just know she is going to break his heart. But I will always love you.

Your Darling Widow,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, September 24th 2009

I have great news! Both of the boys are going to have new editions in the family! We're going to be grand parents! This is amazing. Speaking of amazing there was an article in the Daily Prophet today about a little girl whose parents were killed in the war against Voldemort while her mother was pregnant with her. A nurse found her still alive in her mother's stomach and nurtured her until she was as healthy as the common newborn.

Obviously this took a bit longer that the normal nine months. It took six years to be exact. Her godfather and brother went to pick her up today; you will never believe whom the godfather is.

Harry Potter! So I read a little more into the article and found the parents. Remus and Nymphadora Lupin! Our little werewolf had a kid. Not just one but also two! Who knew he had it in him? I love you.

Your Darling Widow,

Bailey Black

Dear Sirius, June 27th 2010

I have good new and bad news.

The good news is: The boys both had their babies today. Cameron's little girl is Hestia Bailey Black. Lucas's little girl is Nadia Victoria Black. They are both so pretty. Hestia has Madeline's hair but Cameron's grey eyes. She is going to be such a heartbreaker when she gets older. Nadia has dark hair and her mother's brown eyes she is such a cutie! I love them both so much.

Now the bad news. Leona left Lucas. Had the baby and left. Said she found love elsewhere. He's so sad and alone, but he refuses to cry in front of Nadia. He doesn't want to seem weak. I feel so bad but he wont let me do anything. I hate seeing him like this. I wish there was something I could do. I love the girls, I love our boys, but most of all I love you.

Your Darling Widow,

Bailey Black

These are all of the letters we have until this point. We at the Daily Prophet feel that everyone can connect to some part of this letters. Whether it be the loss of a loved one, sending your child off to Hogwarts, or as a community celebrating in the miracle that happened last year with the birth of Margaret Lupin.

When asked Ms. Black said that this was the one thing she looked forward to everyday. Looking for things to write to Sirius about. She says that some of her letters were quite boring, but she sent them to him to let him know she was okay.

Now in days of peace we cannot forget about the ones who died in times of war. So think about that today May 20th, national Wizard Freedom Day. ~Ginny Potter (Quidditch Weekly Writer)


End file.
